What Midna Wanted To Say
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: At the end of Twilight Princess Midna started to say something to Link, but changed her mind. This is my thoughts on what she was about to say. Slight spoilers for end of the game. One-shot. Please Read & Review!


**AN: This plot bunny attacked me when I finished playing the game and wouldn't leave. Right before Midna broke the mirror she started to say something to Link but changed her mind. To me it seemed like she was going to say 'I love you' and so this was born. This is in Midna's POV. Also my first time writing angst, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Adnarim Neko, do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess or any of its characters.**

**What Midna Wanted To Say**

When I first met Link he was just a tool to be used. Someone who could do all the things I couldn't in my cursed form. I was so bitter and angry at Zant and at myself for abandoning my people that I didn't care what happened to Link or the world of the light. They were just expendable to me.

I don't know exactly when that changed. Maybe it was when Zant took the fused shadows we had worked so hard to collect and cursed Link. I realized that I wasn't just mad at Zant because he took the fused shadows. I was furious for him cursing Link like he did to me.

Link had done so much and asked for little in return. He had been so selfless and Zant cursed him because he was scared he would lose his power. Link helped anyone who needed it even if he didn't know them. Even if they were a different race. He helped not only his friends, but also the Gorons, Prince Ralis of the Zoras, Telma and her adventure friends, Yeto and his wife, the Ooccoos, that weird bug girl, the queen of the fairies, even the cats from the Hidden Village. He also helped Zelda and me. He helped me because he wanted to help. Not because he needed something from me, but because he truly wanted to make things better.

I realized that Link was someone who wanted to make a difference in the world. It became natural to be by his side and to fight alongside him. When the sages revealed the truth about me to Link I was terrified. I was afraid that he would be angry, disgusted, or just disappointed with me. I had used him because I had failed my people and he had helped me because he trusted me. I cannot describe how relived I felt when I saw that it didn't matter to him. He truly is a good person.

When I was outside the force field and Link battled Ganondorf my heart was pounding so fast. I kept thinking _'What if he's not quick enough? What if he doesn't repel the energy in time? What if he gets hurt? What if he loses? What if he dies?'_

After the force field was gone I was so relieved that I could help Link again. I realized that I loved Link and would do anything to try to keep him from getting hurt. So when Link defeated Ganondorf's beast form I warped him and Zelda to a safer place.

I then used the fused shadows to transform myself and attacked Ganondorf. He used his energy to cause an explosion which knocked me out. When I woke up I warped to where Link was as quick as I could. I arrived just as Link delivered the final blow to Ganondorf.

As Ganondorf drew his finally breath I felt a strange energy surround me. I looked at myself and saw that I was back to normal. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to see Link staring at me in shock.

I made a joke about me being so beautiful that he was speechless, but I was actually was nervous about how he would react. I didn't need to worry though. He was so happy to see me. At the time I was confused, but later Zelda told me that Link thought I was dead and that she had to hold him back from attacking Ganondorf out of anger.

On the journey to the Mirror Chamber I thought about Link and my duties to my people. As the princess of the Twili I couldn't abandon my people to live in the world of the light alongside Link. And Link had friends, family, and people who needed his help in Hyrule. We couldn't give up our responsibilities in order to be together.

We also couldn't make trips through the Mirror. I wouldn't be able to only be with him for a few days before not seeing him for who knows how long. And as long as the Mirror was there I would be tempted to use it to see him.

As we arrived I made my decision. I would break the Mirror. Shadow and Light had to be separated. I could not put the people of both worlds in danger because of my love for Link.

After I said goodbye to Zelda I turned to Link. All of my emotions burst forward. I wanted to tell how much he meant to me. "Link I…." I started to say. _'I love you.'_ I cleared my throat. If I said that I would never be able to leave.

"I'll see you later." I finally said as I shed a tear. I used my magic to make that tear, filled with all of my sorrow and love, break the Mirror. I ran to the portal and looked one last time at the person I loved. His face was so full of confusion and hurt. My heart broke even more. I never wanted to hurt him.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I wanted to say, but I was brought to the Twili before I could. I felt the portal collapse, never to open again.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the courtyard, sobbing. My people surrounded me, comforting me. They brought me back to the palace. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I pulled myself together for my people. I explained what had happened except for the reason behind my pain. I put on a brave front and no one asked why I sobbing the day before.

That is how I have spent my days since, all seven hundred thirty of them. Being the strong, wise leader that my people need by day and crying myself to sleep at night. Every time I'm alone I think of him. I remember everything about him so I don't forget.

That day when I broke the Mirror I did what was right, didn't I? If I did the right thing why does it hurt so much? Why do I think about that day all the time? Why do I wish I had found another way? Why does my heart break every time I remember his face from that day?

My biggest regret is that I didn't tell him how I feel. I should have told him why I thought it was for the best. I should have said that I love him.

I'll say it now and hope that you somehow hear me. I'm so sorry Link. I regret that day so much. I wish it turned out different. I love you, Link. I was too scared to say it before. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, please forgive me.

**AN: This was so sad that I almost cried while writing this! I don't like reading angst, but I felt that I had to write this. For my first time writing angst I think I did a pretty good job, but let me know what you think. Because this is fanfiction I'm not getting any money for this. Reviews are my money. So please leave a review and don't let me go broke. ;)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
